


Bastet and Little Daniel... A Goddess Among Cats

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: Wished I had owned them... I'd be rich. Ha!(Telepathy between Bastet and Daniel is in Italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad.
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... A Goddess Among Cats

_Next day - Stargate Command_

"Why so glum, Daniel?" asked Sam while she had her nose buried in her latest project.

"After what I pulled yesterday," he sighed, "I'm grounded for at least a month and no playdates with any of my friends either."

"That's rough but you could have been seriously hurt or worse." Sam peeked over the alien device she was currently tearing apart to stare at the cat. "Bastet too."

" _Thank Samantha for her concern, child._ "

"Bastet wants to thank you for thinking of her, Sam."

"You're family now." Smiling at the feline, Sam went back to work.

++++

After leaving Sam's lab, Daniel was at loose ends. There were currently no projects for him to wrap his overactive mind around. Spotting Sergeant Siler in the hallway, he went up to him with Bastet trotting at his heels. "Hey, Siler."

"Hey, yourself." Glancing down at the cat with wary eyes, Siler and Bastet exchanged glances. Having heard stories of what the alien cat's been capable of, he wanted to leave a wide berth between them. But he didn't want to upset either one of them either and so kept silent.

"Can I shadow you today? I've got nothing on my agenda and I'm already bored out of my skull," said Daniel.

"I'm not doing anything that might put you two in any danger so it's okay with me." Still eyeing the cat, Siler internally sighed. This was going to be a long shift. When seeing the major walking towards him, he knew it was going to be an even longer one.

"Siler, glad I caught up with you." Ferretti smiled and waved at the kid and his pet. "Some of the guys down on level twelve have been hearing odd noises coming from one of the storage rooms down there. Do you have time to check it out?"

"Nobody thought to do that themselves?" piped up Daniel before Siler could.

"It's locked and aside from breaking down the door there's no other way for anyone to access it." Staring at the sergeant, Ferretti frowned. "Don't you have the time to do it?"

"I'll go now to check it out." After the major left them, Siler took a look inside his toolbox. Usually he kept duplicate keys inside just in case of something like this. "Okay, Daniel, come along. You too Bastet."

++++

_Level twelve_

Fitting the key into the lock, Siler was about to twist the doorknob opening it up when suddenly Bastet batted his left leg hard with her paw. Scowling down at the animal, he became irritated. Siler didn't have time to play with her if that's what she wanted.

All too familiar with that look dad often gave him, seeing it reflected on the officer's face, Daniel glanced down at the cat. " _He has to check inside._ "

" _No! Tell him not to do it, Daniel! Something is not right in there!_ "

"Siler, she said to not go inside because something's wrong." Noting the doubt written all over the older man's face, Daniel added, "She's never been off the mark yet."

Giving the feline a dubious once over, Siler erred on the side of caution anyway. Placing his ear to the door, he heard strange sounds. Trying to figure out what the noise was, it almost sounded electrical in nature. "Daniel, I want you and Bastet to stand clear." He pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and slipped them on, along with special insulated sleeves to cover his boots to ground him. Carefully he opened the door. Immediately Siler jumped back as electrical wires from the ceiling dangled down into at least half a foot of water from a broken pipe. It hadn't seeped out underneath the door yet which he found very bewildering. "Bastet, just saved me from having a _shocking_ day." Perhaps having the cat around the base wasn't a bad thing after all.

Daniel ended up helping the sergeant retrieve and carry the supplies needed to clean and fix up the mess. It was a good couple of hours later when Siler finished.

Bastet watched over the proceedings with interest. " _I wonder what made those wires come undone._ "

" _Siler's been muttering under his breath that very same thing,_ " replied Daniel.

"Okay. That's all done." Reaching down, Siler stroked the top of Bastet's head. Listening to her purr made him grin. "I'll make sure to get you a plate of tuna from the mess later."

" _Mess?_ " Tilting her head, Bastet blinked up at the boy. " _Young one, what does that word mean?_ "

" _It's another name for our cafeteria where all the food's prepared and served._ "

" _Why then did he not simply say that?_ "

" _Well he did. You know... never mind._ " Continuing to follow Siler, Daniel and Bastet shortly found themselves in the infirmary. "So what's wrong here?"

"Got word that there was something up with one of the CAT scan machines." Entering the vacant room where it was located, Siler set his toolbox down on top of a table. Getting out a screwdriver he started opening the back of it up until Bastet let out a loud yowl startling him into dropping the screwdriver on the floor. Siler was not a happy camper and it showed.

" _Bastet, what is it?_ " asked Daniel with concern lacing his voice.

" _Child, we have to leave. All of us!_ " she announced urgently.

Tugging on Siler's sleeve, Daniel shouted, " _We gotta go now!_ "

With the memory of how the cat just saved him from serious harm, Siler quickly followed them out of the room. Shortly after that there was a loud explosion. Sparks flew all over the place, smoke billowed out of the machine filling the room and flames could be seen shooting out of it as well. One of the nurses rushed over quickly handing Siler a fire extinguisher. It only took a matter of minutes to put it out.

Fraiser came storming into her domain having been apprised of the situation. "Sergeant, you okay?" Seeing Daniel and the cat here she also checked them over with a critical eye.

"That's two times Bastet saved me today, Doc." That tuna plate was going to turn into a bowl if this kept up.

"She's gaining quite a reputation." Bending down Fraiser stroked Bastet's soft fur, offering her a cat treat from her pocket.

"Sorry to say," Siler waved some of the smoke away, "but you're going to need to order another one."

"What else is new," Fraiser groaned. "And everyone's sure they're fine?" When that was confirmed, the click clack of her heels was heard as she walked away.

" _This has been very interesting day so far_ ," remarked Bastet. _"Is it always like this around here?_ "

" _Mishaps happen every now and then._ " Daniel had to wonder what other trouble the sergeant may yet find. Speaking of the man, he wondered where Siler had gone off to. Then he spotted him on one of the phones. When he came back, it seemed that the officer was needed elsewhere.

++++

_Embarkation room_

While sitting at the base of the ramp, Daniel and Bastet watched Siler high up on a ladder trying to fix some wiring that lead to the Stargate. When it appeared that the job was completed, he began the climb back down. It was when the sergeant's feet were on the last rung of the ladder when all hell broke loose... again.

Bastet first knocked Daniel sideways in her mad rush to get to Sergeant Siler. Yowling her head off so the man would stay put, she knew he wouldn't understand her warning. Glancing back at the boy, she yelled out, " _He has to stay where he is! A Goa'uld is here!_ "

Panic stricken, Daniel hollered for Siler to freeze. Looking at the military personnel stationed in the room he began jumping around, flapping his arms to get their attention. " _There's a Goa'uld around here somewhere!_ "

One of the men instantly scooped up Daniel carrying him out of the room. Bastet, in the meantime, stood guard in front of the ladder where a shaken Siler hung on. Hissing at the base of the ramp, where Daniel and she had been previously sitting, Bastet then pounced on the snake. Getting a good grip of it in-between her sharp teeth, she vigorously shook the wriggling parasite. Then she spat it out onto the floor in the direction of the soldiers. It was then zatted into oblivion.

 _"Where the hell did that come from?_ " Lieutenant Saunders bellowed to the other soldiers present.

"SG-15 just came back. It could have piggybacked on something." Hastings was new to the SGC but had heard plenty of stories to know that this could have been likely.

"Bastet," Still shook up at another close call, Siler picked up the cat, "you are a goddess among cats."

Not about to argue over what was becoming so very true, in her opinion at least, Bastet was curious over what she had heard and asked the little one for clarification. " _Piggyback... what has that to do with a Goa'uld?_ "

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
